Ashes to Ashes
by The Lost Summer Rogers
Summary: Ellle and Annabelle Dugrey twins to Tristan and Summer Dugrey have life goals.Annabelle's is to be rid of her father and Elle,and Elle's is for her father to be happy.What happens when they meet Lory Gilmore...Trory
1. Snotty, Pompuous Porshe

**ASHES TO ASHES**

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, except maybe Annabelle and Elizabeth, but that's it!

A/N: If you are reading my other stories, I'm SO sorry! But what can you do when a potentially brilliant Idea pops in to your head? So if you are a new reader of mine (my name used to be Oy With The Poodles) umm…enjoy! And please tell me if I should continue! Oh yeah, this is sort of a prologue thingy, so Rory and Lory won't be in this chapter.

Summary: Annabelle and Elle Dugrey, daughters of Tristan and Summer Dugrey, raised in high society. Annabelle loves it, Elle hates it. Annabelle wants her and her mom to live happily without Elle and Tristan. Elle wants her dad to be happy again, and to piss of her sister as much as humanly possible. And, although they'll never admit it, they want each other to be happy. What happens when the meet Lory Gilmore. Will all there problems be solved? Or will it just complicate things? Trory.

Love you all

TYA

**PROLOGUE**

ANNABELLE'S POV

I am Annabelle Jordan Dugrey, and proud of it. I grew up in society, a long with my twin sister, Elizabeth Tyler Dugrey, or as she liked to be called, Elle. We'll get to her later.

I always took after my mom, Summer Rogers Dugrey. She was head of the DDAR (daughters of the daughters of the American Revolution), and still managed to keep Elle and me (Elle was the biggest problem) on track.

If you asked Elle or my dad (not that I ever did) she was a typical boring, high society trophy wife. Did nothing but, well, organize cocktail parties and run the DDAR. Well, and pardon my language, screw them. I still don't know how I'm related to either of them, or why mom didn't divorce Tristan (I stopped calling him dad along time ago).

Back to Elle, she was my polar opposite. She died her perfectly well blonde hair red, who does that? She also let it grow so long she could sit on it. She wore black boots with her Chilton uniform, and black eyeshadow, though she refused to use brand kinds or kinds that were tested on animals! She didn't eat meat and as well as I knew her that still shocks me.

Oh, and the people she hung out with, yuck. She hung out with two boys and only one girl. The girl was Shane Hutzberger, daughter of Stephanie and Logan Huntzberger, a world class slut, bimbo, and scandal. Than the first boy was Drew Morgan, son of Finnegan and Rosemary Morgan, an alcoholic who's always making passes at redheads, all except his mother. And last but not least, Cameron Geller, son of Collin and Paris Geller (I heard through the grapevine that Mrs. Geller insisted on that her and Collin take her name; what a wimp to agree), an uptight, smart-ass, persistent, obnoxious boy.

What was one of the most annoying things about Elle was that she was a Daddy's Girl.

My father, Tristan Dugrey, was a jerk. He was always joking around and sarcastic. He hated society, and says the only reason he had gotten married was because Mum was pregnant with us. He was unhappy, he however didn't blame us. He's gotten the divorce paper's plenty of times. Mom, however said, if they got divorced, she would keep Elle and me. That seemed fair to me, but my dad would not have that, so they stayed married. I wished I could have him and Elle out of my life forever.

Today was our first day at Chilton. Elle got us kicked out of boarding school, and the thing that sucked most was this is were all of her friends went.

"Elle, would you please hurry up, I do not want to be late," I called up stairs. I heard pounding on the stairs, and wished, no hoped she would be looking appropriate

Nope, there she was, as always. She has her died maroon red hair, down and strait. Her smirk firmly in place. She seemed to even make the Chilton uniform look so her, so, Elle like, careless, easy, carefree, sexy (as the guys, her friends would say), and relaxed.

I sighed and started to walk out the door. "So…what are we taking to school?" Elle asked, with tons of energy.

"My Porsche." I stated firmly. She started groaning and complaining.

"But your car is so…high society, snotty, pompous, rich kid like." I was ready to run her over with my snotty, pompous Porsche.

"Well what do you suggest we take? Your motorcycle?" I asked sarcastically, but when her face lit up, I knew she didn't take it that way. "NO! Absolutely not. If you want, you can take your vehicle, and I will take my lovely car. We can compromise." I suggested, trying not to lose my cool. She shrugged and got on the motorcycle, it was the same color of her hair, and her helmet was black with the words "Ashes To Ashes, Dust To Dust, Life Is Short, So Party We Must" printed across the back. I still don't understand her or why she liked that thing, but oh well. Off to school.

ELLE'S POV

My name is Elizabeth (gag me) Tyler Dugrey, but you can and hopefully will refer to me as Elle. So…about my self…what to say? Well, I've been called crazy, hyper, slutty (my mother and sister of course), lazy, a Daddy's Girl, a tease, funny, and out going. I'm in love with my motorcycle! It's my favorite color, a deep red, like kind of maroon! My hair is that color too!

My dad is so COOL! He's funny, has good taste in clothes and lets me do what ever! He even took me to get my hair died! I feel really bad for him though. He's stuck in a loveless empty marriage. I know he's tried to get divorced, but Summer always threatens him about taking us away from him. And he couldn't handle that, not being able to see me and (whether she wishes to believe it or not) Annabelle.

Right, so next on my list is Annabelle. She's just another snotty, pompous, rich, evil, spoiled high society jerk. I just so happen to be twins with her. I really don't have a problem with her personally; she just has a problem with me. So I've decided to keep a positive attitude towards her hoping it will do one of two things: 1, make her see a better side of me and except who I am, or 2, annoy the hell out of her.

Now on to my friends, I LOVE Shane, Drew, and Cameron! They are the only people who understand me, who feel just like me. They are funny, smart, and witty. Believe it or not, they are Chilton Royalty. Since I am there best friend and hang out with them, that title will be thrust upon me also. Now I may not necercarlly like the title, but that does not mean I'm not going to flaunt it.

Looky! I just pulled up to Hell, I mean Chilton! Time to face the music! Until next time!

TYATHINKSTHATSUMMERISAWSOMEANDTHATSHEPORTRAYSHERBADLYINTHISSTORY

A/N: so please tell me what you think and if I continue, if I get 5 reviews saying I should, I will, and Vice Versa. Later

TYA


	2. Dear Mary,

**ASHES TO ASHES**

Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls, Jess and Tristan wouldn't have left and Dean would've been… "Gone"

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, and I will be continuing my stories

Summary: Annabelle and Elle Dugrey, daughters of Tristan and Summer Dugrey, raised in high society. Annabelle loves it, Elle hates it. Annabelle wants her and her mom to live happily without Elle and Tristan. Elle wants her dad to be happy again, and to piss of her sister as much as humanly possible. And, although they'll never admit it, they want each other to be happy. What happens when the meet Lory Gilmore. Will all there problems be solved? Or will it just complicate things? Trory.

Love you all

TYA Drew's POV 

I was hanging with my mates, Cameron, Shane, and Lory. We were talking about how Cameron heard there were new kids coming today, hot twin girls.

Suddenly, I hear, "Hya doll, you wouldn't happen to know were the Ambrose building is. I'd be willing to give you a reward for your corporation…" from behind me. I turned around, fully ready to take that girl up on her offer, when I saw who it was. I pulled her into a hug and turned her around for every one to see. It was Elle.

"'Sup losers?" Elle asked smiling.

"O my god! I missed you!" Shane said and pulled Elle into a hugged.

"What are you doing here?" Cameron asked her.

"I go here!" She answered.

"Awesome!" Shane screeched.

"Love! You died your hair red! We saw you a year ago…when did this happen? You know you now have to date me, marry me, live with me, please me…yes, that last one especially." I said wiggling my eyebrows.

She winked and said an, "I'll think about it"

"Okay, I've been like really qiuet up until this time, which is really weird for me…But I'm a Gilmore…and Gilmore's need to know every thing…so please explain." Lory finally said.

"Oh right, sorry. Lory, this is our best friend since birth, Elle Dugrey, and Elle, this is our newest and most interesting member to the group, Lory Gilmore." Cameron said, introducing the girls.

"Cool, nice to meet you!" Lory exclaimed.

"Back at yah." Elle said back

"Love, in honor of your coming, I say we all go to Greg Smitt's party…" I started but got rudely cut off by a bitter voice behind us.

"And get drop dead drunk so either I or mum have to come and get you Elle? I don't think so." That voice came from no other than that sexy kitten, who just so happen to be a twin to one of my best friends, Annabelle.

"I'll be there! So any way, got to see the big guy…bye!" Elle screamed walking away.

"So…that was the infamous Elle? Well, I think I I'm gonna like her…a lot! But she will create an imbalance in our group…guess I'm gonna have to leave…shame. Well, bye!" Lory stated, trying to walk away.

"Please, you'd never leave us…think of how dull your life would without us!" Cameron said smirking.

"True…so, tell me about her and that weird girl who pulled her away." Lory answered.

"Ugh! That would be Annabelle Dugrey her twin! She is such a snob with a capital "S"! Such a butthole, totally takes after her mom. You know "the" Summer Rogers Dugrey. Snobby, slutty were pretty sure the only reason Tristan is still married to her is because of Annabelle and Elle. Oh and Tristan, their dad, is like the coolest parent ever, next to Rory of course. He's cool, funny, HOT, nice, sweet, HOT, has fabulous tastes, smart, witty, and did I mention HOT? Your mom would actually probably like him. A lot…" Shaney blurted out with tons of energy.

"You want to set my mom up with a married guy. One time I asked her what her type was and her response was 'not married' when I asked what, she said 'let me just say, been there, done that. And sweets, I don't want to do it again.' No way am I going to set her up with a married dude. Sorry!" Lory rambled.

"Fine…see yah guys at the party…I'm ditching…BYE!" Shane said and skipped of to her pink Lamborghini. Well, I hope the Lovely Annabelle is coming tonight.

AT THE PARTY

Ah! Fabulous party! I'm not just saying that because I convinced Elle to dance with me to MoneyMaker, Don't Cha, and Promiscuous, also because they serve alcohol! The only downside was that the Lovely Annabelle wasn't here.

"Drew…look what I found in my father's drawer." Elle whispered to me holding up a note.

"What does it say love?" I asked her.

"Read it." Was all she said, so I did. When I was done…I was so surprised I couldn't speak.

"I better tell all of the group." She said dragging me to where the rest of my mates were sitting. And then said to them, "Look what I found in my father's drawer, a note! Want to hear what it says? Great, here it is:

Dear Mary,

Well, I'm probably going to chicken out and not send this to you, again. This is probably all going to come out retarded…but every thing comes out stupid when you're in love. That's right Mary…LOVE! Any way, guess the big news I heard, Steph's pregnant, and Rose's pregnant, and Paris is pregnant, and oh-yeah, YOUR pregnant! Who's the guy that knocked you up and then left you? Oh wait! I already know that! Fucking DEAN! Not only that, a MARRIED Dean! What happened Mare? The Mary I knew would never do that! Well, guess what other news I found out. Summer's pregnant…with twins…and their mine! I don't want to be a dad! I don't want you to be a mom! Were only 26! Well that's all I'm going to say to you for a long time…one last thing: I'd kiss you but your boyfriend is watching. Bye Mary

Tristan "SATAN" Dugrey" 

After Elle was finished, I looked around to see the reactions of my friends. Cameron was re-reading it over and over again to make sure he wasn't completely out of his mind. Shane had her mouth open and was staring at nothing in particular completely shocked. And Lory was looking as if she was trying to shake a thought off of her mind…about what I wonder.

"Now you guys…I'm shocked also…but we have to promise not to tell anyone about this…especially Annabelle" Elle stated looking every one of us in the eye.

We all mumbled out an "agreed".

"Good…now that that's settled, PARTY TIME!" Elle screeched grabbing my hand and dragging me back on the dance floor. Well, we all sure did dance the night away…all of us. Especially Lory. That table dance to "London Bridge" and "Mr. Brightside" was lovely. HA! "Smack That" is playing! That's my song! Later mates!

TYALOVESSUMMERANDTHINKSSHEPOTRAYSHERBADLYINTHISSTORY

I love Summer…thus my PenName, but if you guys don't like Summer, that's cool. I'm not sure if I like this chapter…tell me what you think. I LOVE YOU ALL!

TYA


End file.
